Room for Another
by happynfluffy
Summary: Emma and Killian have room for another member of their family.


I don't own the characters.

The beginning of this describes a miscarriage...it is from my own experiences (although I did not have a Killian to help me). It is not too graphic but please be warned.

It does get happy :)

Emma had been feeling under the weather for several days now. She had a headache and fever. She had stubbornly refused her mother's help but nothing would keep Killian from her so she reluctantly accepted his coddling. He had taken to sleeping on the couch to give her space and because she had complained that his normally comforting heat was making her feel nauseous. She was just waking up when she began to feel sharp pains in her lower back. She slowly got up and headed to the bathroom.

Once inside, she noticed stickiness on her thighs. When she looked, it was to see bright red blood with gray clumps. She started to panic, trying to remember when her last cycle had been. Suddenly, the nausea and other symptoms clicked in her brain and what was now happening was clear.

"KILLIAN!" she yelled. She pulled back on her yoga pants and washed her hands. She was just exiting the bathroom when he ran into the room.

"Emma! What is it?" he said, slightly out of breath.

Emma gasped with the pain in her back and he was at her side in an instant. "I need to go to the hospital. Now" she was gripping his arm, trying to keep herself upright with the pain.

"Alright darling, let me just call your father and have him bring the truck." Killian said as he led her to a chair.

"No, please, let's just take my car" she said as she shook her head.

Killian looked panicked, "Swan, you are in no state to drive."

Emma would have laughed at the situation if she had not been in so much pain. "You can do it. I will help you. Dad has been giving you some lessons hasn't he?"

"Aye love, but I don't think he has declared me 'road worthy' as you say" Killian said with concern.

"Just-" she grimaced again, "just try, for me?"

Killian nodded. He helped her into a pair of shoes and a jacket. They started out the apartment and down the stairs but did not get very far before the pain hit Emma again. Despite her protests, Killian picked her up and carried her to the car. He put her in the passenger seat and proceeded to get in the driver's seat. Luckily for him, Emma had been using the police cruiser while her car was in the shop for maintenance. They had all learned the hard way that it was very difficult to drive a manual with a hook, no matter how adept the user may be. Killian bit his lip for a moment, silently repeating the instructions he had been given.

"You can do this. Remember to just start out slowly, it will be fine" Emma encouraged.

Killian started the car and proceeded to pull away from the curve. He managed to get to a safe speed and follow the directions Emma gave him to the hospital. He might have been proud of himself if he had time to do anything more than worry about his Swan. He got out and lifted her once again into his arms, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. They proceeded into the hospital and once noticed, a nurse brought a wheelchair. Killian sat Emma in it and let the nurse wheel her away.

He started to follow when the nurse tried to stop him. However, Emma reached for his hand and insisted that she wanted him with her, so the nurse let him follow while they took her to a room in the ER. The nurse began taking vitals and asking Emma questions. She told Emma that she needed to ask some intimate questions and noticeably glanced towards Killian.

"Killian, would you mind waiting in the hall for just a moment? Please?" Emma asked. She did not want to spring this on him if it was indeed what she thought might be happening.

"Aye darling" he said as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. He slumped against the wall and wiped his face with a shaky hand. He did not know what was happening and he was so worried that he would lose her.

Inside the room, the nurse asked questions and Emma answered them. Emma and the nurse both agreed that she might be having a miscarriage. The nurse set Emma up with an IV and gave her a saline drip. She left to fetch Dr. Whale and told Killian that they were done and that he could go back in.

Killian went in and held her hand. Emma was being as calm as she could. The nurse returned and gave her some pain medicine through her IV. Then Dr. Whale came in.

"Emma, I will need to do an exam and an ultrasound" he began. He looked at Killian and then back at Emma, "Would you like for Mr. Jones to be in the room or in the waiting area?"

Emma thought for a moment and looked into Killian's concerned gaze. He squeezed her hand and gave her a small reassuring smile. "Could I have a moment with him?" she asked Dr. Whale.

He nodded and he left the room along with the nurse.

"Emma, what is wrong? What is happening?" Killian asked as he tried to keep his increasing panic at bay.

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat, "Could you sit for a moment?" She patted the space next to her. He sat and raised an expectant eyebrow. "I want you to be here, but I want to give you the choice."

He nodded, "There is no place I would rather be than at your side."

"I did not know. I only figured out what was going on this morning and now it is too late" she was holding back her tears.

"Too late for what darling?" he said as he cradled her cheek.

Emma let out a huge breath of air, "I am having a miscarriage. I'm so sorry."

Killian's eyes widened as he took in the information. He looked at her stomach and back at her and her unshed tears. Suddenly, he took her in his arms and hugged her. "Do not apologize my love. Never. This is not your fault. Of course I will be here for you."

Dr. Whale came in and asked, "Are we ready?"

Emma looked at Killian and then both nodded. Dr. Whale prepared Emma for the examination and a nurse brought in the equipment. The entire time, Killian kept holding Emma's hand. He was quiet for the most part except when they used the ultrasound wand and it was covered in Emma's blood and then he muttered a quiet _bloody hell._

After the exam, Dr. Whale came in and verified that she was indeed having a miscarriage. He gave her home care instructions and said that the nurse would be back for her discharge. Once he left the room, Emma burst into gut wrenching sobs. Killian held her while she cried and rocked her a little. He whispered encouragement and endearments into her hair and his heart squeezed at her despair.

The nurse returned later and discharged Emma with a sympathetic gaze. Killian took her home and repeated the process of carrying her back into the apartment. He tucked her in and got her some water. He was about to return to the couch when she put her arm out and said _please stay._ He nodded and changed into the sleeping pants she had bought him. He got into the bed and pulled Emma into his arms. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep against him.

Killian had a lot on his mind and could not go to sleep. He had never considered that he would be a father to his own child. He had tried to be one to Baelfire until the lad had shunned him. He was, of course, completely in love with Henry and tried to be a good figure in the boy's life but Henry was not his own child. He did not know until this minute that he had missed having his own children. A lad that would look like his mother and have her spirit or a lass that would be the most determined pirate princess in the land. Killian closed his eyes as he let the tears trickle down his cheeks, all the while hugging Emma close to him. He vowed that he would follow her lead in this and see where she wanted to go from here but he found that suddenly the thought of a baby was filling his heart to capacity.

True to Emma fashion, they did not discuss the incident for several months. Killian did notice that they now used what she called "protection" in their encounters. However, he also noticed that she asked him to stay over more often than not until one day she asked him to just move in with her. Killian felt that he belonged at her side so that it was not hard to say yes.

He came home one day and found her sitting in the bedroom floor holding something and crying. He immediately rushed over and knelt beside her. "Emma, sweetheart, are you hurt?"

"Yes and no" she sniffled. She saw his confusion and clarified, "Do you want a baby Killian?"

Killian huffed out a breath. He did not know what to say. He wanted it more than anything but he did not want to upset her further. They had vowed never to lie to each other so he decided that honesty was best. "Emma, I love you and I would love nothing more than for you to bear me children, however, you are more important to me than anything else in this world and if it is not what you want…"

"I do" she interrupted. "I did not know if wanted another one and maybe I would not have thought about it if it hadn't been for –" she started to tear up again and reached for Killian to hug.

"I know love" he said.

Emma nodded and held up the item in her lap. It was a blue onesie with a little ship on it. She smiled softly at it. "I saw this today in the children's clothing shop window down the street."

He reached for it, his thumb lightly caressing the little ship. It reminded him of the Jolly Roger and the smile he gave her was so full of love and hope that she laughed.

Killian looked at her to gauge her reaction. "Why don't we visit Dr. Whale and get his opinion on the matter?" he suggested.

She nodded and kissed him. Killian tried not to put too much hope into having a child so that he would not be disappointed if Dr. Whale had any reservations.

A month later Emma was feeling under the weather yet again. Except this time, she knew what was happening. She knew that she was pregnant and that she needed to see Dr. Whale immediately for an exam and blood work. She had her father cover her shift for a few hours so that she could go to the appointment, telling Killian that she had to miss their usual lunch date because of a work errand that needed to be run. She did not want to get his hopes up yet. She knew that he had his heart set on this now and did not want to dash his hopes if she just had a stomach bug.

Emma returned home after her appointment and pulled out her phone. She texted Killian.

**_You busy?_**

_Not really love, just finishing up this painting your mother wanted done._

**_I got done early. Do you want to come home and we can go for ice cream?_**

_Give me 10 minutes and I will be there._

She smiled and got ready. She brushed out her hair and changed into a summer dress with a cardigan over it. She was just sitting down on the couch when he came in. His smile when he saw her was ecstatic and he walked over to give her a kiss. She tugged on his hand and he sat next to her.

"Are you feeling better? Didn't you want ice cream?" he asked.

She nodded, "I do but I wanted to talk first." She pulled a picture out from under her leg and smiled at him as she handed it to him.

His brow crunched adorably as he looked at it. He reached up, with photo in hand, and scratched behind his ear, then looked at it again, tilting it to the sides. He looked at Emma again in bewilderment.

"What is this that I am looking at Swan? It looks like a little magic bean." He said in frustration.

She laughed. "That," she pointed at the bean shape, "is your little bean."

His eyes widened comically as he did a double take between her and the picture. Then his lips formed a huge grin and he dropped the picture in favor of putting his hand on her stomach. "You mean?" he asked.

"Killian, I'm pregnant" she said triumphantly.

He swallowed hard. "Will it be ok this time? Do we need to go to the hospital? Dr. Whale –" he gushed.

"I went to see him today. That was why I missed our lunch date. I wanted to be sure before I told you" she said.

He nodded. "What did he say?"

"He said that everything looked good except a hormone called progesterone. I don't have enough of it and that is probably why we lost the last one. He said I should be fine and gave me a prescription for the medicine. The good news is we caught it this time and the baby should be fine" Emma explained.

Killian allowed his happiness to spill over and laughed as he caught her up in a hug. He kissed her hair and her eyes and then her lips. The kiss was passionate and loving and filled both of them with joy. They pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other, neither wanting to break the spell they felt they were under.

Emma's pregnancy did go well after that, despite the morning sickness that lingered for 23 weeks. When Killian found out he was having a son, Emma thought his head would explode with pride. _I knew it was a lad_ he said and Emma just rolled her eyes, secretly pleased that the little blue onesie was not going to be out of place.

Killian had always looked at her with love and adoration shining from his eyes and she never thought she would get enough of it. She did not think she could love him anymore than she did or feel anymore happiness that she had come to know with him. But when she first saw him holding his infant son, reverence and devotion clearly warring with complete love on his face, her heart felt like it would burst. She looked at her tiny son, blonde head gently held by his father's only hand, and she decided that her love might not have any boundaries after all.

Killian looked up at her and smiled. The lad had his mother's eyes and he had never held a treasure more precious in his life. He silently vowed that this little pirate would be the most cherished human being in any realm or land. The lad yawned with a tiny 'o' and he chuckled, the sight making his heart thump wildly in his chest. He sat down on the bed next to Emma and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She stroked the baby's cheek with a finger and watched him squirm to move his face closer to his father's chest.

"Emma, my love, thank you for this beautiful gift" Killian said.

She smiled, "Thank you for your love and support, Killian."

"Always" he said and they both watched little Liam as he fell asleep in his father's arms, a light glow of protective magic flowing around them.


End file.
